raiderz_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Zones
All the Information about the Zones of RaiderZ The Battle Zone The Rendel Kingdom is trying everything to get the newly discovered Teleport Stone from the North Rengot Tribe. Richard, the Mercenary king, proposed a feint operation to take the North Rengots by Surprise. The regular army, being too prideful to listen to a mercenary, ignored him and launched a pre-emptive strike. As a result, the battle has reached a deadlock. Broken Mast/Morten Gear Your adventure begins in here. You were sent here by a mercenary named Richard who was fighting the goblins in Teress Plain. On the island of Broken Mast, rests the Morten Gear pirate ship. Under the great command of Morten, this majestic pirate ship ruled over the entire Quotess Ocean. Morten died fighting at the sea, a true pirate's death. You can probably tell just by looking at the shape Morten gear's in now, but Morten knew that Morten Gear's time was up. It's an old ship that's been Passed down Through many generations. That's why Tian had it modified so we could live in it. Instead of becoming a pirate, Tian began working with the people of Ingen in accordance with Morten's will. Many of the pirates would not have anything to do with landlubbers if it weren't for the decision Morten and Tian made. Needless to say, those who were opposed to Tian's decision followed Moken. He and his followers have been looking to destroy Tian ever since. The place is now controlled by Morten's only daughter, Tian. She now stands as the heir to the Morten's pirate empire. The Ancient Kuotes Empire Thousands of years have passed, but the empire's remains are still intact. The empire flourished for a long time before because it learned to coexist with monsters. Why did it fall? How did it fall? No one knows. Ingen The strategic location of Ingen on the western seaside of Rendel has turned the quiet fishing town into one of the busiest ports in the country. Ships traveling across the great Quotess Ocean dock in Ingen to unload cargo and restock on supplies. Fishermen arrive with the early morning's catch of fish to sell to local restaurants. Those tired from the day's work usually head towards the Timot's Inn. Though unaffected by the plague, Ingen still sits in a state of peril due to the presence of Rengot Goblins. North of Ingen is the Teress Plain, and subsequently, the Rengot Village. The Rengot Goblins have tirelessly tried to assault the strong hold of Ingen, however due to the presence of Rendel Knights, their attempts have yet to succeed. Teress Plain Outside of the bustling port city of Ingen, lays the quiet land of Teress Plains. There are several regions within Teress Plain where settlers of all kinds have staked their claim in this fertile land. Locked chests left by passing travelers have been scattered throughout the region. Valuable gems and ores can be mined from stones which have been left untouched for centuries. There are many treasures to behold within Teress Plain. A few years ago, when the Teleport Stone was discovered, the goverment forced the villagers out of their homes to excavate the stone. The People who remained until now are not leaving because of that, but because of the Rengot Goblins and wild animals, whose numbers seem to be increasing rapidly. In other words, not everything is the excavators' Tranquil Forest Dark, scary, and full of spiders. The Tranquil Forest is an arachnophobic's worst nightmare. Poisonous spiders have claimed this land as their home and traces of their presence are visible by the amount of spider webs forever covering the area. Chaotic Tree Spirits roam the forests, looking to destroy anyone who dares step foot onto their sacred land. fault. Rengot Goblin Territory West of the Teleport Digs is Rengot Goblin Territory. Deadly Rengot Archers and Warriors patrol the perimeter of their stronghold, ensuring that only their Rengot king may enter their fortress. Within the wooden walls, Rengot officials plan their next attack on the Teleport Digs site. In order to continue the Teleport Digs project, these nuisances must be eradicated. Vesphio Camp The Vesphio bandits have fortified a stronghold on the northern outskirts of the Teress Plain. These bandits have terrorized surrounding farms and settlers, kidnapping or murdering anyone who stands between them and easy loot. They are all superior swordsmen, who won't think twice about challenging you to a duel to the death. But be warned, these bandits have no honor! The Teleport Stone Before the appearance of mankind, Rendel was where the Ancient Species lived in groups. It used to be the ferocious battle field of the ancient war. Because of Bella, the king of the gods, the Ancient Species had to tear apart from each other. Due to the nature of their species, they couldn't live in Rendel anymore. The Teleport Stone was created by one of the clans of the Ancient Species that had great magical powers. The mankind didn't know how to use this stone for a long time, but they have recently discovered that with the piece of this stone, they can teleport to other places. The Teleport Stone was first discovered at Riode region near Rietz, the capital city. The stone that was discovered at Riode was almost intact, so additional excavation wasn't necessary. But the Teleport Stone at Teress Plain was found buried deep underground, so it is still in the process of excavation until the present day. There are a total of 3 Teleport Stones in Rendel and the portal that is at the low south of Rendel has lost the magic power, so players can only use the two Teleport Stones. Icevale "Icevale is currently placed under quarantine. Use the detour to avoid the danger" (There's apparently going to be some kind of a guard protecting you when you enter Icevale) Rengot Village The Rengot Tribe has remained quiet all this time just only so that they could gather enough strength to attack Rendel. Teress Plain was being incessantly violated by those horrific goblins until not so long ago. The king and the ministers took aggressive as a declaration of war and ordered the army to drive the goblins back. Rietz has declared full-scale war against the Rengot Tribe in response to their invasion of Teress Plain. Rengot Village is home to the proud Rengot goblin tribe. After a long and bitter war with humans on Rendel, they were banished to the hills and mountains of Rengot Village to fend for themselves. They survive and sustain themselves by forging primitive tools and weapons to hunt and defend, but they hide many secrets in their sanctuary. Heroe's Lane Since the plague spread throughout Rendel, many brave heroes have perished in order to protect their country. These fallen soldiers rest peacefully in a region outside of Teress Plain called "Hero's Lane". Travelers throughout Rendel came to honor these brave knights by placing flowers upon their graves. However, as the plague ravaged through the country, travelers stopped coming to the large public cemetery. Contaminated Garden Before the contamination, the garden was a beautiful place filled with vibrant and fragrant plants, flowers, and trees. However, Bonbons began to take over the garden and transformed it into something monstrous and hazardous. Mt.Eda "The battle between the Ogres and the Trolls has lasted as long as Mt.Eda has existed. They once were of the same tribe, but pretty disputes--such as which part of the meat they should eat before the others--divided them into two different parties that then evolved into two different tribes." The ruins in the top of the Mt.Eda was once a great temple for the Ogre/Troll god. Makot Village Lying deep below the snowy hills of Mt. Eda lies Makot Village. While very few refugees from Mt. Eda’s camps call Makot Village home, those who do are always on edge. Riode Surrounded by greenery including tall cherry blossom trees, it's easy to get lost in the moment as you are awestruck by Riode's beauty. The corruption has even spread to the Saint Fhannel Monastery, where the once peaceful inhabitants now fight for darkness. Rumors of an unspeakable evil, twisting the monastery from within, spread like wildfire along with talks of a powerful guardian dedicated to protecting the order's sacred secrets.. Monastery Director Nator has promised pain and punishment to any unwelcome adventures who dare set foot in her sanctuary. Rietz Rietz is the heart of the Rendel Kingdom and where the palace of His Majesty Roland stands, as well as all the important goverment facilities. The city sees a great many visitors on a daily basis... well, up until now. Since the outbreak of an epidemic in Riode, Rietz has been declared off-limits to visitors that come through Riode, except those that come via Teleport Stone. Is Rietz safe? Rietz is protected by many layers of ancient magic wards, so yes. It's safe... at least on the outside. Whatever happens inside is beyond me. Rietz Sewers Rietz is crowned as the jewel in the Kingdom of Rendel. But, not all is what it seems. The sewer below harbors a dark and terrible secret waiting to be exposed. Rebels have gathered in large numbers in the sewers and await the right time to strike and take over the city. During their wait, the rebels became exposed to an unknown source of poison which corrupted and turned them into savages. Grand Wall of Silence (Work in Progress) Cowen Marsh The Grand Wall of Silence has fallen. Monsters flow in through the ruins, bringing with them contamination from the other side. At the vanguard, soldiers are falling prey to a foreign disease causing aggression and madness. The land beyond the wall is unlike anything the denizens of the Kingdom of Rendel have ever seen. Long ago, the marsh was a mysterious and beautiful place. Most importantly, the Temple of Renas is located at its center. It's no longer possible to visit the Temple because of the objections of the natives, but there's no place more beautiful in all of Rendel. The marsh became a dangerous area after the Grand wall of Silence was built. Now you need a special permission to visit the marsh." Temple of Renas "Long ago, an ancient tribe flourished in these lands. They were the masters if unimaginable technology that has since been lost. We learned of them through excavation of the ruins in Rendel." "After the Breath of Light was stolen, everything in the temple became englufed in this... strange and noxious contamination. A Caustic contamination is building within the walls of the temple. The danger it poses grows exponentially each day. it seems that the contaminated beings are holding the contamination inside their bodies." Aranbas Volcano "Once upon a time, the land around Aranbas Volcano was lush and green. However, a sudden volcanic eruption destroyed all life in the area. The eruptuions haven't stopped, either. The barren region grows larger and larger every year, and the entire ecosystem has been corrupted." "Nowadays, two different tribes are in constant conflict in the Aranbas Volcano region. They are still hiring skillful mercenaries. Nearly all the inhabitants of that land died when the volcano erupted. How can they think of fighting after all the death they've seen?" Linden Hills (Quote from a Citizen) "I have heard a rumor that a cloud of smoke appeared over Linden Hill. What about the surviors? No one knows that the cause of the smoke was. I can't help being worried." Lans Barren/Barren's Land "Lans Barren" is the name for the new and upcoming City Zone released with the lvl 50 cap. Limos Desert Another Upcoming zone with no info about it yet. Belfino Nothing's known about this place either except that "Leo" an captured prisoner in Ingen mentioned it in his dialogue. it's possible that Belfino is the name of the Island that you can see in the World Map. GM Exclusive Places Just incase anyone's wondering which places are just for the GM's :D Maiet Town BirdTown Canyon Blackroom of GM The Broken Mast (Alpha Version) AibeastTown Category:World Category:Zones